Child of Lies
by Olviv
Summary: Of course the Shikon would take her back to when she was six, of course her family would be killed within the first month of partial normalcy, of course she would live with her uncle, of course she would be classed as a genius and of course her father, who she had to make sure lived this time around would be the world famous L. Kagome's life could never be normal. Rated T.
1. Kagome's Wish

Kagome sighed as she picked up the two jagged halves of the shikon no tama, her coal grey eyes seeming to pry for the secrets held in it. Turning around, she addressed her friends.

"After I make this whole, and make the wish, there is a high chance I won't see you again." She looked over the blood soaked group, who looked at her, they accepted this as the truth, yet it didn't mean that they had to like it.

"We understand, Kagome-sama, you can't stay here, you have your family on the other side of the well anyway." Miroku responded for the rest of them, she noticed in the background the Shinigami that she had befriended, his name was Ryuk, he decided to go bold and introduce himself to their group 3 months prior by playing a prank on them.

Her and Shippou had found it hilarious when Inuyasha had started to float off the ground, she found it funnier as she could see him before he passed his notebook around so the others could see him.

Miroku and Sango had panicked, unsure of what exactly was happening, Miroku ended up trying to exorcise the invisible force. Although Shippou couldn't see him, he had caught on that it wasn't harmful when she had allowed a small smile to show on her face before it has escalated to laughter.

Kagome sighed as she blinked away the memories, that would be left as such after this.

Placing the two halves together.

"I wish that everyone who was effected by the jewel in any way, shape or form to be given a second chance at whatever had happened to them."

And with that she disappeared from the past.

* * *

Kagome gave an annoyed huff as she attempted to reach the sink.

It had been 12 days since the wish for her, 12 days since she last saw everyone.

The wish had been pure, the jewel fading from existence. It had granted the pure wish she had, and apparently she was included in that.

She had been sent back to when she was six.

Apparently there was something around this time important to her future that had been lost due to the jewel's influence, somehow, she had a feeling she knew just what it was.

Once she had reached the sink, she had gotten herself a glass of water, before heading to the living room, where her mother and step-father were.

When the wish had been granted, her mother had retained memories of her travelling and her step-father was granted them, which she was glad for, because she didn't have to go to school, as she was technically already at college student level, instead they made up for it by saying that she was home-schooled. She made up for that by taking online courses.

Huffing, she opened her laptop up and turned on the TV, she had taken an interest in the Kira case that was currently going on, and if her memory served her right, the man who was heading the investigation. She took a quick sideways glance at her mother. He was her father.

With how Kira was killing, it reminded her of a certain mischievous Shinigami from the past. She had a feeling that was why the shikon had sent her this far into her past, if it had gotten involved, in any way possible, it would have been through Ryuk.

"Stupid Shinigami, dropping their Death Notes." She muttered, ignoring her step-dad as he rolled his eyes at her.

She frowned at the news, another Kira victim, this would not do.

She turned to her laptop, hoping to get some more work done.

None of the three in the room noticed the gleaming red eyes out the window.

* * *

Soichiro gave an annoyed huff as his phone rang in the middle of the street. Fishing it out of his pocket, he answered, to hear a distressed voice call out.

"U-uncle So-Soichir-ro?" His eyes widened at the small sobbing voice from the other side.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" She never called, as she was too young to really know how a phone worked, or so he thought.

"Th-th-they'r-re d-d-d-dead." Her sobbing increased, as did his alarm.

"Who are?" His voice was panicked, he had understood why she called now.

"M-mama, J-jii-c-c-han an-d P-pa-apa Aki-imit-ts-u" His blood ran cold. His little sister, her husband and her father in-law had died.

"Hold on, I'll be over as soon as I can." Running back to the hotel that was serving as their current headquarters, he rushed inside to tell L that he was going to do something for a bit, although he never specified what.

* * *

When he got to the shrine that his little sister had been living at, he was greeted to the sight of Kagome sat on the bottom step, hugging a small fox teddy to her, a few bags were packed and scattered near her, including a laptop bag. She was being surrounded by police officers, as he made his way towards her, he noticed her sobbing.

"Kagome." She looked up at him, her eyes wide and pleading, the police officers tried to stop him, until he himself pulled out his badge, certifying that he was indeed a police.

It took awhile until she was allowed to come home with him, there were many breakdowns throughout the whole discussion and by the end of it, when Kagome had gotten into the car, the stuffed toy still cradled in her arms, she fell asleep almost instantly.

Needless to say, when he got home with a sleeping Kagome in his arms, his whole family was shocked, Sachiko the most.

It also took a few trips to the car to get all of her stuff.

Unbeknownst to all but Light, one Ryuk had been silent since the girl had come through the doors in her uncle's arms.

Ryuk had a feeling everything would get a lot more interesting now that the Miko had come.


	2. Kagome's Pranks

It had been a week since Kagome had joined the Yagami household, she was still upset over her loved ones deaths, but was slowly getting over it.

She was currently sat in the living room, with her legs dangling on the back of the sofa, watching the TV upside down, as she did so, she was ignoring the shinigami that kept floating in front of it, there were two reasons she was ignoring him, the first being Light was there, even though she could get him to think that she thought he was her imaginary friend or something, the second reason was the cameras and bugs around the household that she had come across.

It had seemed that L had found out who Kira was, or at least had a suspicion against Light, Kagome guessed he wasn't 100% sure with that one though and was attempting to get evidence. She sighed and let her head thump back against the edge of the cushioned seat, wishing that her cousin wasn't in fact Kira.

Kagome blinked as she noticed another camera with a flashing red light zoomed in on her face, she stared at it for a moment, before blinking and looking at a very tense Light.

There was a second of pause before Kagome realized that Light was actually downstairs for once instead of studying in his room, internally, she was grinning like the cat that got the cream, she flipped her body the right way up before getting up and walking up the stairs, making sure that Light was distracted first, before sneaking into his room, which had none of the protections on now he was home and looked around, walking over to the bookshelf, she pulled out one of the holders, only to realize that the magazines that were stored there were, um, she blushed at the crude images depicted on the cover, before a thought came to her mind, looking about, Kagome picked up his revision guides and swapped them out with random issues.

She looked at his computer and saw there was a USB stick inserted into it, deciding to be nosy, she pulled it out and stuck it in her pocket, being discreet towards the cameras. Giving a small smile, she snuck back out and headed into what had been declared her room, which had previously been the guest room, she went to look under her bed for something, moving the the stick of data under her covers so it wouldn't be found until she came back for it.

She moved to the bathroom, after all, she did need to use the toilet sometimes, plus it would make it look like she just went to the bathroom to everyone else.

Light jumped as he heard the toilet flush, he wasn't prepared for the loud sound over the deep silence that had settled over everyone, one thing he was glad for however, was that he now knew where the odd child went, sometimes, he swore that she was much older than she was, she acted around his age at times, and also seemed to be highly intelligent, there was also the one time when he found her reading his college prep work, she had even had some paper and a pen and seemed to be actually solving the problems.

Problems which someone shouldn't be learning the basics of until they were at least thirteen.

The six year old confused him greatly, he was sure that someone that young shouldn't _know_ as much as she did, he guessed that she was classed as a genius or something, he remembered his dad saying something about her being home-schooled due to something with the school work. He snorted, it was probably too easy for her.

Another thing that he was confused about with her was his _shinigami_ , Ryuk. He was certain that she could see him, he had noticed her eyes flick to him as he floated past occasionally, he had noticed that he had been a bit more quiet since she had first entered the house in his father's arms, as if Ryuk was expecting something from her.

He sighed, knowing he should get some more work done for the college exam that was coming up, getting up and going to his room, his eyes flicked to the desk, where the revision guides should be. Instead of the revision guides, something _else_ awaited him.

"What happened to my..." He trailed off as he picked up the provocative magazines and attempted to find his guides in his mess of 'special' magazines.

He didn't notice the face peeking in through the door, quietly laughing to themselves, nor did he notice Ryuk float out of the building and down the road to let out a lout bellowing laugh. He also didn't notice his missing USB stick.

* * *

L blinked owlishly, sat in his usual crouched position, eating sweets, he watched as the child snuck through Light's bedroom and messed with his stuff, before leaving and entering her own room, as if to find something, after which she wandered into the toilets. The rest of the task force had crowded once she had made a move up the stairs, as they had been watching her for awhile and she seemed to do unnecessarily odd things, most of which ended out being quite amusing.

Other than the tendency to mess with Light, she seemed to posses a large amount of intelligence, he remembered the time when Light had caught her doing some of the problems from his college prep books.

He looked at Soichiro as he watched Kagome mess with his son once again, he had a feeling the man found it amusing, however every time it was bought up he denied it.

There was one thing that he wanted to try, however, as he wished to know just how smart the six year old was.

He had asked Watari earlier that day to get a print out of one of the tests his successors did, it would be interesting, and, if the Yagami household passed on and she was left, it would help get her into their orphanage in the worst case scenario.

It definitely wasn't because she reminded him of himself.

It definitely wasn't because she shared his hair colour and eye colour.

It definitely wasn't because her mother was someone he had an intimate relationship with about 7 years ago.

No, definitely not.

He was just curious, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.


	3. Kagome's Fox

Kagome blinked at the seven sheets of paper she was given from her uncle, who said that a co-worker had given him them. She had a feeling that said co-worker was in fact L. She grinned at the thought of just messing with his head, picking up the first sheet, she started to fold it into a perfect paper airplane and then threw it, watching as it landed in Light's drink of coffee, who turned and glared at her, she just smiled and blinked at him, he huffed and pulled the now wet piece of paper with smudged ink out of his drink, which he now could not drink due the the promises of ink poisoning that came from it.

Turning back to the other 6 sheets of paper, she noticed that the paper was actually a test, but one she should not understand without the front page, although she did, but she wasn't about to let that slip, so instead, she decided to make a large origami fox out of it. In twenty minutes, she was done, it stood 32 centimeters high, 46 centimeters long and 17 centimeters wide. It was bigger than she expected and was actually concerned it would break.

Walking over to Soichiro, who was getting ready to go back to work with the fox, she tugged on his coat, giving him the paper creature.

"What's this, Kagome?" he asked, looking at the piece of art she seemed to present him with.

"It's the paper you gave me earlier! I made a fox with it!" He smiled at her cuteness, and carefully held the fox.

"I shall take it back to my co-worker, I'm sure he'll like it." She beamed in a true six year old fashion, just because she held the mentality of an sixteen year old, didn't mean she had to act like one.

She watched as he walked out of the house after saying his goodbyes, and got ready to bother Light again, she had after all managed to get into Sayu's makeup, and she still had that USB to look at.

Walking up the stairs once again, she made her way into her room, and slipped under her bed, where several nail polish bottles, some blush, 3 eyeliners, a pot of eye shadow and two lipsticks were waiting for her talented hands. Picking them all up, she slipped into Light's room and hid them in various places, in his drawers, on his desk, some of his clothes pockets and in his bag, giggling, she slipped out once again, before heading back to her room.

Going into her laptop bag, she pulled out a 3DS XL and slipped Pokemon X into the slot holder, before walking down the stairs and into the living room, tonight she would check out that USB, but for now, she had a shiny Eevee to catch.

Light cautiously watched as Kagome disappeared up the stairs, only to reappear about ten minutes later with a games console, which one, he didn't know, he was too busy studying and being Kira to pay attention to all the new games, as she sat down, he looked over her shoulder to see she was playing one of the Pokemon games, he really wouldn't have thought her to be into those kind of games, maybe Professor Layton, but not Pokemon.

"Just because I like Pokemon doesn't mean I don't like Professor Layton." She spoke quietly to him, he was shocked as he had not realized that he had been thinking out loud just then. He watched as she merely blinked and went back to whatever it was that she was trying to do on the game, sitting back, he stared at the TV which was playing a Re-run of Tokyo Mew Mew, a show which Sayu had gotten into.

Light noticed that Ryuk was now watching Kagome play her game, he had remembered that he also liked games, so he wasn't too surprised, he was however annoyed when he seemed to try talking to her, giving her game tips, however she didn't notice, or if she did, she didn't show it.

Kagome almost jumped when Ryuk started to talk to her, as it was the first time since she had gotten there that he had, she noticed that Light didn't seem to notice the fact that her body had twitched when he startled her, and was thankful for it, Kagome listened to his shiny hunting tips, it seemed that he had played it before, he had some surprisingly good tips there, so she took some of them, without Light noticing of course.

* * *

Soichiro had just gotten into the hotel that they had swapped to, making sure the paper fox was intact was hard throughout the whole journey there, but he had done it. Walking into the room, he went straight over to L and gave him the fox.

"Kagome made this with the test you gave her." He spoke, L owlishly blinked at him, his eyes seemingly attempting to stare into his soul, before he turned his gaze to the amazing paper craft, which had been done by a six year old.

"Although she did not do the test." He started, pondering over the fox. He had noticed that the girl seemed to like foxes quite a bit. "She still produced a really well made paper craft, one that a full grown adult may have troubles creating." Gently, he took the three dimensional artwork and placed it on the side. "It is a very nice piece, if you would, the next time you see her, tell her how well she did." Soichiro stared at the detective, who seemed to care for his niece in some way, kind of like a fatherly fondness.

L hummed as he studied the fox from afar.

He was sure that he had not complimented it like a father would for their child's first artwork.

He was sure that it was a friendly compliment to an aspiring artist, right?

There was one thing that he was sure of though, he thought as he watched the clips of Kagome making a paper airplane with the first page of the test, double taking when she saw that she was _supposed_ to actually use that page, and would probably be lost without it, then proceeding to create a fox with the rest, he noted that he should get another copy of the test printed off, maybe she would notice this time and actually do it. Then clips of her hiding the random makeup in Lights room, and then about an hour and a half later, him entering his room, only to sigh as he found makeup in his draw, having to search his room from top to bottom to find if there was anymore, which there was quite a bit more of.

He was sure he was getting attached to the mischievous child.


	4. Kagome's Evidence

Kagome sighed, everyone had gone out for one reason or another, Ryuk had stayed behind, probably on Light's demand, and now he was eating apples from the fruit bowl, the only reason she allowed him to was the fact the cameras and bugs had gone, which had allowed her to relax a lot more.

"So, Shikon dust, right?" She asked without looking away from the clock on the wall. He looked at her and laughed.

"Oh, so you are the same one from 500 years ago and not just younger? That's hilarious." She sighed, preparing to explain what had happened with the wish.

"So, as you know, I disappeared after making the wish." He nodded, waiting to hear her story in full. "Well, apparently it included something in _my_ past. I have come to the conclusion that the Shikon dust recognizes family members of mine." She blinked, taking a sip of her water to help gather her thoughts. "It took me back to when it once again got tangled in my family's lives, at the time, I was six."He blinked at the statement. "It sent me back so I could undo the error. I was not supposed to live with my mother after this age, is what I've guessed. I was supposed to live with my father when my family died. But it altered that, as another family member got in the way, the Death Note, it can be influenced, even by the dust that you carry." He shifted his gaze to the small pouch tied onto his belt, it held some dust that was pushed away from the Shikon no tama as it reformed, Kagome had figured out that it would happen and asked him to look after it, he hadn't known it could effect his Death Note. "As it was influenced by the dust, it would spread it's influence onto _him,_ as he is only human. He then used everything around him to his advantage, manipulating people to do as he wished." She rested her head on her hand with a sigh. "He obviously killed him." She took another sip of her drink. "I was sent back to my six year old body, my mother remembered my travels to the past and my Step-father had memories of it added to his own, not even two weeks later, they were killed by a rouge demon, that was later prosecuted by Sesshomaru for attacking a shrine. I was later taken here by Uncle Soichiro to come and live here." Ryuk hummed at the statement, her remembered seeing her asleep in the man's arms. "Ryuk, don't tell Light that I know about you, he may try to use it to his advantage." He nodded and watched as she got up and walked to her room.

Kagome sighed and booted up her laptop, it had been custom made for a faster experience, it also had plenty of memory space, which was ideal for when she needed _check_ some international files, like the ones her father had on the Kira case stored onto his computer system, it helped because it meant she could keep on top of everything that was going on between them. There was one annoying part though, his security system was very well done with very few errors she could take advantage of to get in, and when she did get in, she had to avoid being detected by L as he no doubt had something to alert him to someone entering his system.

That however was not what she was going to do. Slipping her body upside down to look under her bed, she picked up a single USB stick, it was the same one she had taken from Light's room about 13 days ago. Plugging it into her laptop, she clicked the file icon that had popped up. The only thing in the folder was a single document, it was however quite large, double clicking it to open it, she took note of a list. It was a large list of criminals names and photos. She assumed he was keeping them on there as an emergency criminal list. She closed her eyes and sighed at the predicament he had placed himself in.

The day after she had gotten back from the past, Sesshomaru had found her, and practically forced her to do what she wanted instead of going to school. So she ironically chose to be a detective. She had chose the alias 'Kitsune' due to her obsession with foxes, Sesshomaru had thought it suited her and Shippo, who tagged along on the second day had hugged her really hard saying it was adorable, she had blushed at that, as she remembered he was in fact a Kitsune.

This however made the predicament much harder, as she had taken on the Kira case of her own accord, she either had to finish it, and she now had great evidence against her own cousin, or she had to wait for someone else to finish it, like L.

"I'll think about it later, for now however..." She turned off her laptop and slipped it under her bed, placing the USB into her fox themed backpack and then pulled out a bottle of neon green hair dye. Light's most hated colour. "Time to mess with him!" She announced, Ryuk floating into the hallway as she left her room with the bottle in hand, heading towards the bathroom. Picking up Light's shampoo, she poured the whole bottle in, making sure to shake it all in with the hair cleansing product.

Leaving the bathroom, she made her way outside to put the now empty bottle into the outdoor bins so no-one would catch on, before she headed back inside to watch some anime on TV, Ryuk laughed throughout the whole thing.

* * *

L looked at the test that had now been filled in, Soichiro had asked Kagome to fill the whole thing in using only the best of her abilities, and to say he was shocked at the answers.

She had gotten them all right.

A six year old got a test meant for genius thirteen plus year olds all right.

A frown hit his face however at some _other_ things that he had gotten a hold of. Her birth certificate, her real one, not the cover up one he had been given the first time, and a paternal test's results that Watari had insisted he get after he voiced his feelings to him.

The test results were positive. She was his, this was proof.

The birth certificate? He remembered telling her mother his real name, so she had obviously gone and made a single letter name a tradition, and she also held his last name.

'K Lawliet.' He thought to himself, a small smile coming to his face as he realized for the first time that he was actually happy and exited to have a child.

However he could not take care of her until this case was over, he was also annoyed that she had to stay with his number one suspect, however he had to make do with what he had. L closed the files before anyone else could read them and placed them into a locked computer file.

There was one question buzzing about his mind though, was he ready to be a father?


	5. Kagome's Enjoyment

Kagome woke up from her nap on the sofa in the living room to Light's girlish screaming. She snickered, it was obvious that he had found her little _surprise._ She rubbed her left eye as she watched the now neon green haired Light run down the stairs and all but growled at her.

"You!" She pulled her hand down and blinked.

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying to not burst out laughing at both his hair and the look on his face.

"You did this, didn't you?" He had caught on to her playing pranks on him and now automatically cast the blame of anything that involved moving his stuff or any pranks that happened to him on her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as she shrugged her shoulders at him, Sachiko and Sayu were sat at the edge of their seats at the drama that was starting up between a 17 year old college applicant and a 6 year old prankster.

He seemed to be unable to think of a comeback that he would be able to say to a six year old and instead left to his room.

She snickered again as she remembered the bucket of water on top of his door, which she had so cautiously perched up there in the middle of the day.

Sayu laughed when she heard him scream once more, a smirk appeared on Kagome's face as Sachiko just sighed and sat back in her seat, a smile on her face.

"KAGOME!" He bellowed, running down the stairs once again, this time soaking wet.

It was a sight to see, a wet, neon green haired and very angry Light stood at the doorway of the living room. Kagome blinked as Sayu fell onto the floor.

"What happened to you?" She asked with false curiosity.

He gave an angry huff, glaring at her, before returning upstairs to go shower once again.

She snickered, laying back down on the sofa, hoping to once again sleep.

She hoped that Light wouldn't scream like a girl again.

She snuggled under the blanket that she had bought downstairs with her stuffed fox held in her grasp, it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Light stared at the odd person who was taking the To-Oh University test along with 182 other students in this room alone. He had just been told off by the exams officer that was overlooking the room for sitting weirdly.

He looked an awful lot like Kagome, were they related somehow? Maybe through her father?

Hell, he had even seen her sit like that once or twice.

He was pretty sure that most of the room was looking at him at that point in time, however they got told to continue their own work, and so he did.

Light was in a good mood when he left the exams and got home, went up for an early shower, and that's when it all went downhill.

A certain _someone_ had decided to add neon green hair dye to his shampoo, his least favorite colour, after he had what he counted as an argument with her, which wasn't really much, he could swear she got amusement out of his anger, he had gone to his room to calm down, only to get doused in ice cold water.

This caused him to have to go and take another shower, he hoped that nothing else went wrong that night.

He sighed as he flicked on the TV in his room after he had eaten dinner, not noticing the six year old he had just been thinking of peering into his bedroom door to look at what he was doing. Pulling his Death Note out from his drawer, he waited for some criminals to be announced on the news channel. The girl shook her head from side to side, knowing that he would ultimately get into a lot of trouble with the law.

* * *

Soichiro groaned, laying on the sofa in the hotel they were currently in, it was very fancy, reading over the papers in his hands, he allowed his eyes to roam over to where L was doing whatever work he was doing, it was strange, he couldn't quite understand what it was, but he had been doing it since he had gotten back from To-Oh, where he had taken the exam to get into the college course that Light was in.

Sitting up to take a sip of the coffee he had been given, he sighed, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid travelling down his dried throat.

He didn't like how his own son was being suspected of being Kira, however L was known as the worlds best detective for a reason, so outwardly he would argue it, when inwardly he was hoping that his son wasn't Kira, but if he was that he didn't harm Sachiko, Sayu and Kagome. He hoped that his feelings of his son not harming them if it came to it was right and he _was_ Kira, but there was still a chance that they were in danger.

He hoped that L was wrong just this one time.

* * *

L read over the information that had been gathered on Kagome, like he had been since he got back from the college where he had taken an exam earlier that day.

There was all the basic stuff, like her name, date of birth, hair colour, eye colour and where she lived.

There was also her recorded educational qualifications, surprisingly, she was classed as a college graduate, which meant that she had a higher education than Light. He quietly snorted when he realized that it meant that the six year old was smarter than the seventeen year old.

Reading further, he saw that they shared the same blood type, handy if she ever got in an accident and blood was needed, because he could always donate.

Scrolling down some more, he came across a whole section which had been cut down to a 'Classified Information' folder. Frowning at this, he wondered why a six year old had information about them that was classified to someone like him, however, he decided not to pry, he did need to get to know her himself at least a little bit when the case was over, after all.

He was also sorting out an emergency transfer plan in case he died and the Yagami family was in danger, which would allow her to be automatically taken to the orphanage where he lived, he knew she would be well taken care of there if anything did happen, not that he would let it.

After all, she had given him a reason to live on.

He needed to know his own family before he died, it was something he had promised himself if he ever decided to have children himself.

He allowed his eyes to stray to the paper fox which had been well taken care of since it had arrived there. She needed a father figure anyways, and he would be it, after all, who better than her real father?


	6. Kagome's Father

Kagome fidgeted in her seat in the large room full of college entrants and their proud families. Why was she there? Because Light had been accepted to To-Oh.

"Kagome, please stay still." Sachiko requested of her niece, she couldn't blame her though, as the plastic seating was extremely uncomfortable. She looked up to the stage, as Light was called up as a freshman representative, along with a Hideki Ryuga.

She blinked as she watched the man, who she guessed was along the age of 23 or 24, walked up and stood along side Light. He was such a contrast to her cousin, messy black hair, with what she caught under certain lighting had a blueish tint to it, large soul seeking dark blackish eyes. He looked like he had both just gotten out of bed, but needed an actual nights sleep, what with the messy hair and the dark bags under his eyes. He wore a long sleeved baggy top accompanied by baggy blue trousers. His shoes were well worn and looked like they were just about ready to meet the bin.

She believed that there was a good 80% chance of this man being L. After all, he didn't look the part, but he still got 100% on the To-Oh entrance exams, along with Light. He had gone to this school, to go on the same course as Light, as the announcer had said they would be in the same classes, he looked like he needed a good long sleep, which could be because of investigating Light.

Then there was the fact that they shared a lot of looks.

They had the same hair colour, and eye colour, they wore the same style of clothes, however her shoes were new and she wore a large black hoodie. Her trousers were also black, but she did wear a long sleeved white top. The only difference was what style they had their hair up. Kagome kept her long raven coloured hair in a ponytail.

That was the whole reason she had placed an 80% chance on his identity. She huffed as she realized that it would be much harder to keep him alive now that he had made some sort of contact, even if it was only small, but she would manage.

She always did.

She decided to keep up a childish look however, so she tapped Sachiko's shoulder and pointed to the tired looking man.

"Look Aunt Sachiko, it's a Panda!" She saw the older woman's lips twitch, before she let out a small laugh, a few people around her, who had overheard the comment had done the same thing. Ryuk, who had been close by at the time was also bellowing with laughter, before he floated over to Light to tell him what she had said.

She saw his lip twitch in amusement, however he kept in his laughter, as it wouldn't look good to this audience that he had currently.

* * *

Light sighed before standing up to give out his speech, along with this Hideki Ryuga person, who he was honestly surprised that he got such a high score, he looked like one of those people that lived in a basement and got no sleep. He ignored him in favor of talking to the audience, eyes trained on Kagome, who looked like she was watching Ryuga. He saw her lips move before a few people around her started laughing, and Ryuk, who had been lounging in the air nearby overheard what had been said, and so he also started to laugh, continuing his speech with mild curiosity buzzing across his mind, he didn't notice Ryuk approach until he started to speak, causing him to jump in the slightest, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"She told your mother that he-" He pointed his finger over to Hideki, which he only saw out of the corner of his eye. "Was a Panda." Whilst Light continued to talk, his mind was having a mild breakdown.

His six year old cousin, who was probably smarter than he was, thought that the man next to him, who was awaiting his turn to speak, was a Panda.

It was so very funny to think that, as it proved that, yes, she was smart, but she _was_ still only six.

He wanted to laugh, but kept it in, only allowing his lips to twitch in amusement.

* * *

L stared at Light as they both walked on stage and he took his place at the podium to speak. He noticed that he kept his eyes trained onto Kagome the whole time, who he noticed was staring at him. She seemed to be curious of him, he would also be curious of himself if he were in her shoes, so-to-speak, as he stood out like a sore thumb in among the other college students, She seemed tug on her Aunts shoulder, point at him and say something to her, she then laughed, he noted that whatever she has said had also caused a few of the people close by to laugh.

He guessed that it had something to do with his appearance.

He didn't know whether to be happy that they had indirectly met or unhappy that she seemed to say something about what he looked like.

For once in his life, he was self-conscious over his appearance, not that he would show that outwardly.

He turned his head slightly to look at Light, who's lips twitched in amusement. Did he miss something funny?

* * *

After the whole speech was over, and L had revealed who he was to Light, they walked outside together, where they talked over a few things, some about Kira, others about anything to do with other things going on in the world.

Kagome and Sachiko met them outside.

Kagome kept on her innocent six year old look, and stared at L, before tugging on her Aunt's sleeve again.

"Look, Aunt Sachiko, it's the Panda again!" L realized that she had noticed his bags, which her memory had probably linked to a Panda's look and so had assumed he was a Panda.

A small amount of relief had come from that.

"Oh, I'm not a Panda." He said in a monotonous voice.

She just stared at him, with an odd look on her face.

"I know that, you just really look like a Panda, Panda-man!" She said in a cute voice, trying to act all innocent.

She had known, yet still called him a Panda? That was an odd thing to do.

"I have nicknames for everyone! Light's is-" Light's face had paled considerably, before he slapped his hand in front of her mouth. An annoyed look entered her face before she licked his hand.

"Ew, did you just lick my hand?" He questioned her incredulously.

"Yes! Your hand tastes like dirty clothes." She answered, giving an all too honest answer.

"Kagome, how do you know what dirty clothes tastes like?" Sachiko asked looking at the girl.

"I accidentally fell on some with my mouth." Everyone decided to not ask what she was doing to have that happen.

Within a small amount of time, L had to leave and so did Light, Kagome and Sachiko, as they needed to be home before Sayu was let out of school.

Kagome grinned, as she had finally made some amount of contact with her father. Things were about to get interesting.


	7. Kagome's Sleep

Kagome skipped down the road, Shippo looking over at her in amusement. It had been three days since Light got into College, and Sesshomaru had contacted Sachiko, because Shippo had been going nuts, wanting to take her out to a new amusement park that had opened up.

Honestly, Kagome didn't really want to go, but he was so excited to see her again, and spend time with her.

She admitted to herself that going with him would allow her Aunt to be less weary of them and allow her to go with them again, which could allow her to get some more work done without the creeping thought that Light might find out about all of her work one day.

"Shippo, you better buy me some sweets while we're out." She spoke calmly, gazing at him out of the corner of her eyes, he sighed.

"You're going to have run me out of house and home by the end of the day, aren't you?" He sarcastically asked her, watching in amusement as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Says the one who kept asking _me_ for sweets when he was younger." He froze at that as he remembered his young self begging the six year old for sweets, especially the lollipops. She had gotten him so many that he reckoned that it had cost a lot more than she should have had at that age.

After a few minutes of standstill back and forth retaliations, they started to move again, they moved faster once they saw the large rides come into view, Kagome grinning like a maniac as she saw a very tall and long roller coaster and remembered that he didn't like them. Once they had paid for their day tickets, she tugged on his sleeve and pointed at the ride.

"Let's go on that!" She laughed as she saw him pale, and she was glad that if she had someone ride with her who was tall enough, she was allowed on, the same with all the rides at this park. "You did say that I could pick the first one, after all."

"But Kagome, it's so high!" He whined like a little child, she just pulled him over to join the line.

* * *

Shippo glared at Kagome as she laughed when he had gone over to a bin to throw up once they had gotten off the roller coaster. It had been too much for him to handle, he was jealous that she, a six year old, could handle something that he, a five hundred and twenty seven year old couldn't.

"Awh, come on Shippo, lets go get something sugary sweet to eat!" He frowned as she pulled him along to a stall that sold both fresh doughnuts and ice-cream.

"You made that rhyme on purpose." He pointed out.

"Yes, I did." She said as they got over to the queue. Kagome's eyes scanned the menu for something that she wanted. Her eyes landed on a certain item.

"I think I'm going to have a single scoop or raspberry ripple, what about you, Kagome?" Shippo asked her.

"I want the doughnut and whippy ice-cream tub." She spoke. It was two fresh doughnuts with a large mass of soft machine ice-cream.

Shippo sighed as they sat down to eat their treats, as they planned the next rides.

By the end of the day they had gone on 5 roller coasters, 2 water coasters, which Shippo was glad they had packed a spare change of clothes for. Been in their haunted house, gone on the Ferris wheel, twice, been on three toboggan rides, two large slides and he had won her an obnoxiously large fox teddy, hell, it was bigger than her!

She had seen it as a prize for the ring toss, but she had a terrible aim when throwing things, which was ironic, considering her accuracy when it came to archery, so she had begged him to try. It had taken half an hour and a ton of money before he actually won it, by which time, she was pretty much asleep on her feet.

They had then walked back to the parking lot, which was about a five minute walk away from the park and he had taken her home, where she proceeded to eat dinner and then collapse on her bed.

* * *

Light stared as a stranger bought his cousin home, he had been told about a 'Shippo' coming to spend the day with her, but he didn't like it. She was practically dead on her feet and he was carrying a huge stuffed fox. He watched as she rubbed her right eye, yawning as she dragged herself over to the dining room table and sat down, the man then took the fox up to her room, spoke to his mother about something and then left.

He watched as Kagome struggled to keep her head up throughout dinner, then tiredly make her way up into her room.

He believed that it was odd for her to be so tired, it just didn't suit her, she was meant to be this energetic ball of pranks, he didn't like it.

Light made his way up into his room, before sitting at his desk, getting ready to write more criminals names down into his Death Note, Ryuk laying on his bed, playing video games on his TV, as he turned on his computer to watch the news.

At this time, Kagome would normally be doing something totally unpredictable, like messing with his stuff over the rest of the household, or playing with Sayu's makeup, for some unknown reason.

Light felt like it was too quiet.

Or at least he did before he heard panicked screaming coming from her room.

Abandoning his stuff, he made his way across the hall and into her room, and stared in shock to see her curled up into a ball, staring at the wall opposite her, crying.

"Kagome, it was just a bad dream." He spoke cautiously as he made his way slowly over to her shuddering form.

Once he got to her, he sat on the end of her bed and took her into his arms. It was times like this that he remembered that she was just his six year old cousin, who seemed to be more intelligent because she was very mischievous, not because she was a genius, or at least that was what he actually believed. She seemed so small in his arms, he looked up to the door to see his mother standing there before smiling and walking away.

Light stood up and scooped her into his arms.

"Looks like you're sleeping in my room tonight, because I'll chase away your bad dreams." He spoke softly to her, she didn't respond as she was still calming down, but he knew from the past three times that this had happened that she would not want to be alone throughout the night.

When he got into his room once more, he laid her into his bed, before walking over to his desk and placing the Death Note back into it's hiding place.

The criminals could wait until tomorrow to get punished. His family was more important to him.


	8. Kagome's Identity

"Kagome, help us!" A shrill voice shrieked in the darkened void that she floated in, only one other figure in sight, it was a hand, held out for her help, melted and dripping along the invisible floor.

"I-I c-can't!" She cried out, which caused the hand to multiply.

"You just want us to suffer!" The creature cried out.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said, collapsing to the ground in tears.

Kagome gasped for air as she woke up to the dark of her room in tears.

She wiped at her eyes with her sleeves and realized that she wouldn't be sleeping anymore that night, so she leaned back on her bed and sighed.

It was about 47 minutes before she moved again, and checked the time on her digital clock, which was located on her bedside table.

The clock read 3:13AM, she sighed once more, before slipping her laptop from under her bed, booting it up, she slid into a more comfortable position before logging in. She typed in a few things to bring up a new console. It covered her entire screen in black, before a simplistic cartoon like Kitsune logo appeared in the center. It prompted her for a further login, which she complied with. When she logged on, it brang up a complex menu, clicking one of the options, it bought up yet another console, which she began to type furiously into.

About half an hour later, she had finished doing what she wanted, so she pulled up another window, this one seemed to be a type chat, moving back to the first one, she pressed enter, and waited for the programme to run. She watched the corner, where she saw her IP bounce to Germany, pleased with where it was, she pressed enter once more.

* * *

Matsuda yelped as the screens on all of their computers went black, it was made creepier as it was about quarter to four in the morning.

L sat back in his seat, ignoring Matsuda as he went on a girlish rant about how it was just like a horror movie he had once seen, he leaned forward as the two main screens came back on, the one on the left had white letters proclaiming 'Awaiting participant' the other with a Kitsune logo, each had a text box just below it, the one with the text seemed like he would be able to type in it.

Was this Japan's own Kitsune? Or was it some impostor?

He clicked on his screen, withholding typing anything until the other had.

'Do not be weary, the server I am running on bounces around the world, everything will be secure.' Appeared on the icon's screen.

'What do you want?' He quickly responded, curious as to what they wanted.

'I am rather curious as to how your investigation has come along.'

'It is going well.' He did not wish to type anything to give private information away.

'I see, tell me, do you have a suspect in mind?'

'I do.' He was getting more cautious over what they wanted with each passing sentence.

'And tell me, do you have any evidence against this person?'

'No, not as of now.' It took them a little while to respond again, but eventually they did.

'I see, and what if I were to tell you that I not only have a suspect, but have substantial evidence against said person?' L leaned forward, if Kitsune had evidence against this person, who they claimed to be Kira, why did they not take action against them?

'Why not take them in then?' He questioned their choice.

'I want to see how you come along, besides, I feel as if it is you who needs to be the one to solve the case.' He blinked, that made no sense in his head.

'But why?'

'That is for me to know, however, I fear I must leave you now. You may or may not hear from me again.' They typed, it was after the hold was dropped did he realize that they had also read through his files.

L cursed softly under his breath at this detail.

* * *

Kagome hummed as she sifted through the files she had gained whilst she had been talking to a certain someone.

It had turned out that he had found out that he was her father, and had made multiple different scenario plans.

One where she was the only survivor of her whole family, she would be taken to an orphanage in Winchester, England.

One where he finished the case, met up with her, told her the truth about her being his daughter, before going on to getting custody over her. Kagome had to admit that she would like that one, she had never had the chance to even meet her father before he died last time around, this time, she was determined to spend as much time with him as she could.

Even if that meant her cousin had to be put behind bars.

If she remembered correctly, he didn't last too long after L died, sometime between six months and a year, she believed, and so many deaths could be avoided through his arrest.

Kagome glanced at the file that was laying innocently on her desktop.

Sighing, she bounced her IP once more, before leaving a folder on L's desktop.

Inside of it was the document she had found on Light's USB stick and a notepad explaining how she had 'gotten hold of it' which was pretty much telling him that she had snuck in one day when everyone was out and the cameras weren't there, which she knew herself was a load of bull. It also explained just what it was intended as.

She could never truly arrest her cousin herself, but she wouldn't withhold useful information.

With that she turned off her console.

After which, she decided she couldn't go back to sleep and stayed up playing Minecraft.

* * *

L hummed at the folder on his desktop named 'From Kitsune' He didn't know if he should open it or not, it could contain a virus, after all.

After a long three minutes of thinking, he decided to risk it, looking intensively at each file.

The evidence he was presented with made his suspicion of Light rise by 10% however, he still could not be sure, after all, these files could be faked to throw him off track of the real Kira.

He knew that it was a good thing he had enrolled in Light's college. He sighed, locking the file, as to not let Soichiro see the new evidence against his son, who knew how he would react if he saw that.

And not for the first time, he worried about Kagome, and if she was okay in the house that held a possible murderer.

Maybe he should find some alternative accommodation for her, he thought worriedly.

Maybe he was being too worried.


	9. Kagome's Amusement

He had pondered it for awhile and ended up deciding to go ahead with it.

He had the cameras re-installed in the Yagami household.

Why? The evidence given to him by Kitsune had worried him, he wanted Kagome to be safe, he was sure that Soichiro would want his wife, daughter and niece to be safe in case he was Kira too.

Now he just had to tell the other members of their small team.

* * *

"Eh?" Kagome muttered as she hung upside-down on her bed, blinking at the shiny surface of a camera, a bug sitting next to it. "Oh. The cameras are back!" She exclaimed in a lower voice to herself, before picking it up and pressing a few of the buttons, causing it to short-circuit, she then went about pressing a few other buttons and messing about with the settings and it came back on, just with a more blurry image. "No pervs are going to spy on me!" She exclaimed, setting the camera back before moving about her room to find the rest of them.

Really she just wanted to mess with someone who wasn't Light for once.

She laughed in her mind at what she had just called L.

As she went around the room, she thought of something and froze.

"Are there cameras in the bathroom?" She picked up her pace and once she was done headed to the bathroom to check for cameras.

There was no way she'd be using the bathroom until she messed with the feeds.

Especially after two of the ones she found.

One in the toilet and one in the shower head.

"Hell no."

* * *

Soichiro hadn't been happy when they were told the cameras had been put back into his household.

So when Kagome had hung upside-down on her bed staring into the camera and before going around her room and the bathroom messing up the cameras image, calling L a perv, he had laughed.

The look on his face when she had done that had made it all the better.

"Watari, the cameras in Kagome's bedroom and the bathroom need resetting when the residents are all out tomorrow." L spoke, glancing over his shoulder at the older male, who chuckled before nodding his head at him.

The sweet-tooth glanced back at the camera feeds, keeping watch over the residents, Light was reading his provocative magazines again, Sayu was watching some program on TV, Sachiko was cooking their dinner and Kagome. He couldn't make out what she was doing in her room.

* * *

Light snorted as Ryuk complained about the cameras being back. Ryuk had found out when Kagome ran into the bathroom and started to find them, he didn't know how she found them in the first place, but she was muttering something about 'perverts' he could only guess she stumbled across one in her bedroom.

Turning on his side, he watched from the corner of his eyes as Ryuk twisted himself into an unnatural position, before he floated out of the room.

After he had left, Light got on his feet and placed the magazine into one of his cases. Sighing, he got up and decided to go for a walk to the park.

* * *

Kagome watched as Light left from around the corner of the staircase and grinned, walking into his room, she decided to mess with him as she normally did.

Putting her hand into her pocket, she pulled out a multi-tool device. As well as the basic things that came on it, screwdriver, scissors, pocket knife, corkscrew and a couple other things, it had a simple electronic device that could mess with another devices signal.

She had a few things to do. Walking over to his computer, she plugged the device into a usb slot and waited for it to mess with it's data, before unplugging it and unscrewing a few screws from the tower, monitor and keyboard.

She also stuck a small piece of paper to the underside of the mouse.

She then noticed his TV in the corner of the room and decided to decorate it using only Sayu's makeup.

"You're going to be the most beautiful TV when I'm done with you!" She exlaimed whilst applying blush to it. "Ah, you need a name, don't you?" She paused in applying some eyeshadow and hummed in thought. "How about Rika?" She asked the inanimate object, which didn't resopond. "I'll take your silence as a yes!" She shouted before going back to finishing the makeup.

* * *

"I'll take your silence as a yes!" That was probably the funniest thing Soichiro had heard all day. His neice had messed with his son's computer using a pocket tool, which he had no idea how she got ahold of, he didn't know what she was trying to do, none of them did, but it had looked like she had gotten bored of whatever it was.

Only to start applying Sayu's makeup to the TV.

Which she then named Rika.

He looked over at L who had an unreadable expression on his face. He was unsure if he found it amusing or not.

"Your niece has an interesting way of coping." He blinked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned him.

"How often does she leave the house without Light, Sachiko, Sayu or yourself? Does she even have any friends outside of your home?" He ignored his question with his own.

"I don't know, I mean I saw her leave once to go to the shop and she has that Shippo guy who comes over sometimes." He muttered more to himself now.

"Shippo? As in Shippo Aguni?" He once again probed.

"Y-yes? I don't know, I just know that he was a sponsor for her shrine before she was bought to us." L stared at him for a moment before turning away.

"Interesting." He muttered before placing a marshmallow in his mouth and going back to his work.

* * *

It wasn't too long until Light got back, Kagome had already gone back to her room.

Kagome was playing Tetris on her 3DS when a loud yell was heard throughout the house.

"KAGOME!" She snickered as loud footsteps headed towards her door and it was slammed open. "What did you do to my TV?" She blinked at him before breaking out into a smile.

"I made Rika look pretty!" She exclaimed, a cute child look on her face. She watched as his look faltered and he walked away.

She snickered as she wondered what he would do when he found out what she did to his computer.

After all, blue-screens were hard to fix.


	10. Kagome's Truth

Kagome peered through the window as she hummed, Light had been coming home later the past few weeks, her dark eyes scanned the streets which were illuminated by the street lamps, she jumped lightly as a hand was placed upon her shoulder, whipping around, she came face to face with Sayu.

"Kagome, dinner's ready." She spoke, sighing as she saw her still looking through the window. "He'll be fine, you know that." She stared at her for a second before nodding her head and walking away from the window to join the two older females for food.

A few hours later her oldest cousin walked in through the door, a heavy sigh escaped his lips as he tossed his shoes next to the door. Kagome peered over the back of the sofa, watching him.

"Welcome home." She muttered, a yawn escaping her lips after she spoke, he looked at her, noticing she was fighting off sleep, the soft and warm fabric of her cat onesie was not helping her remain awake. Light had to fight back a chuckle as he walked over to the six year old and picked her up, ignoring her complaints.

"Lets get you to bed, huh?" He said, her protests getting louder. "Hey, if you go to sleep quickly you can come with me on a group outing tomorrow, I'm going with a group of friends."

She groaned, her sleepy mind not understanding a word he'd said, sighing he opened the door to put her to bed, chuckling slightly as she fell asleep before he even left the room.

"Cute." He whispered, before clicking the door closed.

* * *

Kagome groaned as the college students cooed over how cute she was, her cousin for the day, Taro had taken to carrying her on his back. Kagome knew that this man was not called 'Taro' from the poking around L's computer that she'd done previously, she knew this was Matsuda.

She also knew he was a total sweetheart who wanted people to be proud of him. The two of them together had the girls in the group giggling. Huffing, she turned her head to the side, her hair tickled his nose, causing him to sneeze lightly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a white creature, another Shinigami.

She and the god made and held direct eye contact, Kagome poking and holding her tongue out until they left, she ignored Ryuk's laughing as they continued to walk around.

After half an hour they stopped at a cafe for a drink, one of the girls ran off to one of the shops, once their order came to the large table, she came back with a small paper bag, she walked over to Kagome, who was sat between Light and Taro.

"Kagome, I got you something!" She announced.

She tilted her head to the side slightly, curious as to what it was, when something was placed on her head, she quickly let her left hand reach up to inspect the item, noting that they were cosplay cat ears. "Nyah!" She exclaimed, grinning as the girls squealed.

They spent a few more hours around the town before they all parted ways, Kagome still grinning like an idiot with the plush cat ears atop her head.

* * *

Kagome knew she was dreaming, the twin tailed feline sat on her shoulder was proof of that. Kirara had passed away during the final battle, her final gift to Kagome had been chaotic but had helped them to win the battle.

The feline had looked upon them all as family, however none of them had realised that she had looked to Kagome as the child she could never have, even though their species were completely different.

The nekomata had been unable to get pregnant and had pushed her duties into protecting humankind in place of a family.

Upon her death, she fused her blood and soul into Kagome. She could talk to the feline in her unconscious mind, but the feline was unable to chase off the nightmares that plagued her occasionally.

The fusion of Kirara's doing had remained when she'd become six once again, in the dreamscape, where her illusion in reality did not exist, she stood tall as a sixteen year old once more.

A set of black feline ears twitched atop her head, two long fluffy tail of matching colour swished lazily behind her. Black claws rested on her fingers as she scratched her companion behind her ears.

The tree that she sat under was the goshinboku, the old tree that rested on her old home's grounds, although it was in the middle of a field of bluebells instead.

Her blue cat-like eyes scanned the area, slitted pupils shrinking and expanding as she felt something coming.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Kagome woke up in a panic, it was midday she noted as she checked the time. With her sensitive hearing, she could hear two people talking, she quickly became alert as no-one was supposed to be home now and Shippo wouldn't be here until about three.

She silently made her way to the door of her room, before peering down the stairs, a glare set on her face as she saw the two men freeze in their tracks halfway up the staircase.

"Isn't it illegal to be sneaking into peoples houses, _Taro~_ " She spoke in a singsong tone of voice. The cameras had been taken out again a few weeks ago, so they really had not reason to be here that she knew of.

"I thought you said no-one was home, Aizawa" he muttered to the second man.

"You should leave." She spoke. "Before I call the police." She placed her hand on the pocket of her onesie, the phone that Sesshoumaru had given her rested nicely inside.

"We are the police." Aizawa muttered, Kagome let her glare become slightly more intense, causing him to gulp slightly.

"No you're not." She stated, it was the truth, they'd quit awhile ago to continue on with the Kira case.

She quickly darted past the two men towards the front door, she locked it, trapping the two inside with her. She pulled out her phone, quickly dialling a number in, the number of the one person she could rely on for these matters.

The phone was picked up quickly as the men scrambled to try and get out of the house, but finding the windows locked thanks to a rather fast Kagome, who then took the keys.

"What is it, Kit? I'm busy." Came the gruff voice of Inuyasha.

"Inu, be a dear and put your brother on, that's his phone and he wouldn't be happy." She paced around the two that she'd forced onto the sofa as the male swore before she was quickly passed over to the person she was after.

"Cat." Came his oh so wonderful greeting.

"Dog." She replied. "There's intruders at the Yagami residence, came in while I was sleeping." She heard a sigh before the sound of clicking at a keyboard was heard.

"I'm sending Shippo over to you now, do you know who they are so I can get a file on them while we are waiting?" She paused in her pacing, letting her eyes flick over to them.

"Yes, Touta Matsuda and Shuichi Aizawa." She saw them gulp and a predatory gleam entered her eyes.

"How does she know our names?" Matsuda asked nervously.


	11. Kagome's Reveal

Kagome huffed as she was forced to wait in her office in Sesshoumaru's building, she barely ever came here, but she was always glad that he kept her office for her. Shippo lounged across the sofa below one of the large windows in the room, she was sat at her desk, finishing up some work on the computer.

The duo had their illusions dropped due to the fact the only ones with access to this level were demons or people who knew youkai existed, which boiled down to the supernatural communities and some of their human families.

Although the occasional normal human would be dragged into it, like Matsuda and Aizawa, who were currently being introduced to a rather angry Sesshoumaru.

There were even fewer people that knew that Japan's detective, Kitsune was the six-year-old, half nekomata, Kagome. Hell, she could count how many knew on one hand.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Shippo, although she suspected that L was suspicious of it due to her little hints that she'd been leaving him. Her mother and step-father had once been a part of that list, however that was no longer the case.

She gave a hum, as she realised that the two that had been in their house would most likely be told sooner or later.

"Shippo." She got the man's attention.

"Yes?" She gave a toothy grin, showing off her sharp teeth.

"Me and Kirara both want to know when you're going to have kids." He spluttered, growing a shade of red before picking up the nearest book and hiding his face in it, Kagome laughed.

It wasn't long before two petrified looking men were shoved into her office, she looked over to Shippo who was fake gagging at the stench of their fear, Kagome rolled her eyes at his overreaction before beckoning them to stand infront of her desk.

"Now, what have you two learned?" Her ears twitched as Aizawa awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other, her coal grey eyes watching them closely.

"Don't break into peoples houses?" Matsuda asked, she nodded slightly.

"Good, now take a seat, Fusako will be in here in a few minutes with something for you two to eat and drink." She pointed to the sofa opposite Shippo, who was watching them like a hawk. "I suggest you calm down, the smell of your fear is filling the air and I can hear your heartbeats as they race from here." She looked back to her computer, humming. "If we wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here now."

The two scrambled to the sofa as she hummed, a knock sounded at the door a few minutes later and a short bluebird youkai walked in with a tray of food and drinks, she placed a glass of apple juice on her desk, before walking to Shippo and handing him a mug of coffee.

She then walked over to the two humans, passing them each a mug of coffee, along with sugar and creamer as she hadn't been able to prepare them to their tastes, not that it was her fault, she couldn't have known since there had been no previous interaction between the three.

She gave them each a plate of toast along with a selection of spreads before bowing slightly to Kagome.

"Thank you, Fusako, see you later!" She waved cheerfully at the older youkai who smiled before leaving.

After the short woman from the kitchen staff left, she grinned at Shippo, her gaze quickly turned to the two others in the room.

"Now that you have food and drink, I have to hand you off to Shippo, he's the one in charge of our safety." She stated, pointing at the fox.

They gulped and he grinned.

* * *

Kagome was bored out of her mind, Light was at college, Sayu was at school, Soichiro was at work and Sachiko was out shopping, which left her alone.

Well, almost alone, she mused as Ryuk cackled as he sat on her desk chair, throwing multiple apples straight down his throat.

She sat was upside-down on her bed, her long hair pooled on the floor as she watched him.

Playing cards were thrown across the floor, as were marbles, they'd been playing poker, using marbles as a betting tool, it wasn't the first time they'd played poker together and it wouldn't be the last.

She huffed, suddenly turning herself the right way around and walking out of the room, she had snooping to do.

She quickly walked down the hallway and into Light's room, carefully removing the paper and pencil inner from the door's hinge, Ryuk following.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her, she hummed before turning her gaze to him.

"Where is it, Ryuk?" He gulped slightly as her glare held him in place.

"How do you know he doesn't have it on him?" He shot back.

"Because he's not stupid, sure he may have pieces of the book on him, but I highly doubt he'd be carrying it with him." She turned, opening the drawers on his desk, one full of random things like papers and little novelty items like a snow-globe with a dolphin.

She shook her head before moving to the next draw, noticing how tense the Shinigami was getting. The draw slid open to reveal an ordinary journal.

She gave a hum, as she took in how nervous he seemed to be getting and took a closer look at the draw, the depth of it seemed a little off, peeking at the inside of it, she noticed that the wood didn't quite match up with the rest of the draw.

"A false bottom?" She nodded slightly. "Smart, I'm certain that he's done more to it than just add in a false bottom though, am I correct?" Ryuk nodded, before giving a slight chuckle.

"You're far too curious for your own good, you know that?" He spoke. "I mean you have to have heard that saying, right? Curiosity killed the cat and all that good stuff."

"But satisfaction bought it back." She replied, peering under the draw she noticed a small hole, big enough for the ink tube from a pen to fit.

She picked up one of the pens from the pen pot, unscrewed the top of it and took out the tube, poking it through the hole and lifting the top to reveal the Death Note. Giving a grin to the tall figure, she closed it up, setting everything back in it's correct place, she left the room, setting his little traps back up.

Yes, curiosity may kill the cat, but satisfaction indeed bought it back.


End file.
